


Fantasy

by Yoywero



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, everyone votes here, oof Monika is gay af, or the story wont fucking continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: Monika is...sexually frustrated with Yuri.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! Why must this be so difficult?" Monika groaned, Sayori and Natsuki grinning next to her. "Okay, we get it, you want to fuck her...but damn, be patient. You know how Yuri is." "Well yeah, but goddamn!" Sayori put her hand on Monika's shoulder. A slight breath passed her lips. "Uh, as Natsuki said! Or, maybe just, talk to her?" Monika looked up from her desk, her face expression so mixed Sayori couldn't quite paint over it. "Talk to her...do I just say 'Hey Yuri, guess what, I'm sexually frustrated with you'?" Natsuki and Sayori burst out laughing at Monika's pesimisstic comment. That's how Monika was right there. The door opened, greeting the others with the presence of the late Yuri. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" Yuri was breathing in and out swiftly, seemingly from running to the clubroom. Monika blushed the instant she saw her again. "Oh, uh, hi Yuri! It's okay! We haven't even shared poems yet..." Yuri exhaled, relieved. "That's good to know...anyway, I am still sorry about being late..."

Sayori grinned. "I think Monika has something to tell you...and Natsuki, how about we go get some food right now?" "WAIT WHAT SAYORI NO-" Monika argued, but Sayori had already dragged Natsuki out the clubroom, leaving her and Yuri alone. 

"Uh...you had something to tell me?"


	2. Awkwardness

"U-um...yeah, Yuri...I do..." "Monika, if you're nervous, you can take a minute." Yuri looked concerned, a kind tone to her voice. Monika's face flushed with colour, completely ignoring all the will to control herself. "T-thanks!" 'Way to go, Monika. You said one word and you're already this awkward.' The poet smiled nicely towards the president. Now that, that was something that made Monika's heart fill with warmth. As a slight happiness rose to her throat, she had seemed to forget everything she was feeling before and the words in her mouth got stuck under her tongue. "Well, I...I like you." Monika had never used that much courage in her entire life, despite being a confident person. "I love you, in fact. I...I wanted to tell you that..." She was searching for the appropriate words until she finally decided on: "...I've been attracted to you."

Yuri froze. Despite being stuck in place, her cheeks looked like they were lit on fire. "...oh i'm too bloody gay for this...w-wait, did you hear that?" Monika grinned to herself at the sight of Yuri apologising profusely. But her mutters soon became inaudible as she hid her face in her hair and hands. 'Monika, now's your chance!' "Yuri, it's okay." The president chuckled, taking Yuri's hands into hers lovingly. "I don't mind because...well, i'm not quite one to speak on being too gay, am I?" (No. No you aren't. That's a lovely shade of ultra gay you're wearing today, by the way-) Their hands intertwined closer. "Is...is it odd, that, um...this feels so nice and I just want to stay like this forever?" Yuri blurted out a sentence which Monika had trouble processing because it was so fast and hard to understand.

"The president wants to fuck you, Yuri!" A high-pitched, cheery voice interrupted Yuri and Monika's moment. 

"SAYORI!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noregrets

**Author's Note:**

> everyone vote  
> http://www.strawpoll.me/17396008  
> what should she do


End file.
